bgsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/THE NEW AND IMPROVED QUESTIONS SERIES 8
Andie: XION AND JOE DID IT AGAIN! The long post is Xion, the shorter one is Joe. ---- Andie: Don't trust Google Translator. Don't... Double D: It means "Anata wa honto...sugoi!" Which means "You're really...awesome/incredible/amazing!" Woot woot! Bubbles: Can I have you're octopus Plushie? It's aweshum. Eddy: -sticks out tongue again- Ed: Do you ever wash your clothes? ._. GIR: What's your reaction to Japanese food? :D PowerPuffs: If the Prof. decided to give you names of your choice, what you you want it to be? Buttercup: You would choose something epic, wouldn't you, like "Chuck Norris". Andie:If I gave you some claymore and other explosives, what would you do with it? Eddy: -sticks out tongue- i can do this is all day, man... Zim: I hate your hair. 'Nuff said. >:T Andie: Ohhh...jeez. I put too many questions now lol. :D Eddy:WHAT ARE YOUR TRUE FEELINGS FOR SARAH!?!?!?! (Ohhh....that answer's gonna be awkward... XD) Everyone: I HAVE TRYPOPHOBIA!!!! Double D: Do you know what Trypophobia is? >:D Gaz: If you could marry ione KH charater who would it be Andie:How long have you known TNE? Ed:Who is your favorite girl ff charater? Bubbles: What is your favorite video game Jimmy:How did you get those braces and will they ever come off Andie: I know I shouldn't trust Google Translator, I just like watching the translation get fucked up. Double D: *shoves a bar of soap into Andie's mouth* Mind your language. Andie: *glares at Double D* Billy: *points at Andie and laughs* Double D: Anyway, thank you for the compliment, Xion. ^_^ Bubbles: No, you may not! Andie: Ig dun thun vu wen eet. igt wes op bills nude. Double D: What was that? Andie: *spits out the bar of soap* I said "I don't think you want it. It was up Billy's nose." Eddy: It sounded like something else. XD -_- Does anyone else hate this girl? Andie: Me? Eddy: No, Xion. Andie: Xion's my friend. :( Ed: What? Andie: No, he doesn't. He's scared of... s-o-a-p. Billy: Soap? Ed: SOAP! YUCKY SLIMY SHINY CLEANING SOAP! *flees* Gaz: Geez... Andie: Joe, I don't think he's gonna answer your question now. >.> Anyway... GIR, you're next. GIR: We~ WISH YOU A MERRY JINGLY WE WISH YOU A MERRY JINGLY WE WWWWWWIIIIIIISSSSSSHHHHHHHHH YYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU- Zim: GIR! CEASE THE MADNESS! GIR: I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU JUST SAID! *falls to the floor, asleep* Andie: O.o I think that's his answer, Xion. I think. Blossom: I don't know, actually. Bubbles: I like my name. Buttercup: I actually don't know what I would've picked. I'm sure I would've had an answer back when I was first created, but now I'm not sure. Eddy: >.< Zim: My hair hates you too. Andie: >.> That was actually an interesting comeback. And no, there's never such thing as too many questions. Eddy: She's an annoying pipsqueak. Double D: Yes, I do know what trypophobia is. It's a fear of holes. Andie: Now we're on to Joe's questions! Gaz: None of them. I'm not a fangirl. Andie: When I first joined the KH Wiki, TNE was the first person I talked to. :) Ed, your tu- oh yeah, Ed left. >.> Bubbles? Bubbles: I don't play videogames. Andie: Jimmy is talking to us through video chat! Jimmy, Joe wants to know how you got your braces, and if they will ever come off. Jimmy: Well, I'd rather not say what got me braces *glares at Eddy before continuing* But they should come off eventually... I hope... Andie: If it makes you feel better, Jimmy, I used to have braces too. The orthodontist waited 4 years before taking them off. Thanks for answering the questions! Jimmy: Bye! *logs off* Andie: Okay, so that's it! Bye! Category:Blog posts